Le Fruit Défendu
by Prydferth
Summary: Smiths Grove Sanitarium had never seen anyone like her before. Michael Myers had never seen anything like her before. But is Beatrice Amour really that different to himself? Myers-X-OC


**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything except for my characters.

**A/N: **This is just a short and sweet preview of the impending story. I'm still not sure which direction to take the story, should it be a romance or a friendship?. Please review and give me your suggestions.

A hysterical laughing could be heard throughout Smiths Grove Sanitarium, the sound of rushing feet and struggling. A young teenage girl thrashed about as she was dragged by the arms down the hallway, her sandy blonde hair was matter with dirt and blood. Her frail form was bruised and cut, her eyes devoid of any emotion, but still she laughed. She laughed as though what had happened was a joke, but her laugh was not one of joy, her laugh was sadistic and hellish. And this laugh was the laugh that Michael Myers strived to hear again.

"Ring around the roses, Pocket full of posies. Ashes, Ashes, we all fall down" She cackled.

"Shut up!" the guard demanded, smacking her across the back of the head.

They quickly shoved her into the small concrete room, and bolted up the door before retreating to their small offices.

She slumped down onto the small bed, the solid mattress hurt her frail frame, and its gravel-like covering only irritated her scratches. She lifted off the bed and limped towards the door, and starred through the small steel bar covered hole. She noticed the movement in the room opposite hers, and decided to try and get their attention.

"Hey!, anyone there!" she gained no response.

"I saw you moving!" she stated, before slumping down the side of the door.

She suddenly heard a knocking on the door opposite hers, she lifted wearily to observe what had made this noise. She saw a silhouette of a man in the doors window; he wore a mask (which she believed was hand made due to the sloppiness of the structure).

"What's your name?" she asked brightly. Again she got no response.

"M. Myers" she read on his door. She had heard that name before.

"What's M stand for?" she continued too ask, even though she knew he wouldn't answer her.

"Matt?" he shook his head "Monty?" he shook his head.

She stopped and thought for a moment, she was sure she had heard the Myers name a few times when she used to visit her grandmother in Haddonfield, the people there would recoil in horror if this name was mentioned. She remembered that Myers was the surname of the boy who killed most of his family, although this was first told to her a few years ago.

"Michael!" she remembered, she starred out of her door for any response, but the form had moved, no longer did she see any sign of the man that was once at the doorway.

A young guard in his mid-twenties walked past her room.

"Hey, guard!" she yelled.

"What?" he asked, acting hostile towards her.

"Can you get Michaels attention for me please?" she asked sincerely.

"Why? So you can give him some eye candy you little slut" he spat.

"No! I want to be his friend!" she explained honestly.

"Yeah, of course, but who's gonna believe a little whore like you" he taunted.

"_Shut the fuck up you little whore" Donna laughed, pushing the young girl to the floor._

"_I want my mommy" the girl sobbed, clutching her doll tightly to her chest._

"_Mommy can't help you, she's dead" the older girl cackled._

"_Drake!" the girl shouted for her brother._

"_Like my Drakie's gonna help you, he loves me, were engaged" she laughed showing the cheap ring on her finger._

"_Leave me alone" she sobbed when the older girl grabbed her hair._

"_Why? You gonna run to daddy? Oh, wait, he's out drinking" she taunted._

"_Leave me alone" the young girls voice raised._

"_Oh, how sweet, Beatrice is being brave" _

"_Leave me alone" by now the young girl was on her feet, in front of the crouching teen._

"_What if I don't want to? What you gonna do about it?" the older girl smirked._

_The next few minutes where filled with screams. Screams from the voices inside Beatrice's head, screams that demanded she hurt this sorry excuse of a girl._

_Beatrice clutched her Barbie doll in her right hand until her knuckles where white. She brought back her small arm and quickly plunged the feet of the doll into the girls eyes. Her screams filled the street as blood poured from her face. She continued to plunge the ersatz dagger into the girls face, puncturing her until her face was now a bloodied pulp._

Brought back to reality by the sudden sound of gurgling, the girl looked again through the bars of her window, the guard was now suspended by the neck, as whom she believed was Michael had a hold of his neck. The guard was thrashed about like a rag doll until he fell limply to the floor. The urge that made Michael kill the guard is still unknown to him, but he felt protective of this girl "I want to be his friend" he recalled her saying. And although he would never admit it, a friend was exactly what he needed.

"Thank you" she smiled. Although on the inside she questioned why he had acted this way, but she knew deep down that this was a friendship in the making. A strange one at that.


End file.
